


Moving in

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Roblivion - Find my home [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon compliant but also not, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New house, Roblivion, Slice of Life, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Aaron, Robert and Liv have finally bought their own family home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this earlier this year and never really got round to posting it. But now with talk of Robert and Aaron buying the Mill, I thought I'd post it. Some things aren't canon compliant (like Chas not being overly fond of Robert for example) because like I said, I wrote this back when she wanted to see the back of him! I originally wrote it with the Mill in mind (wishful thinking gets you somewhere!), and knowing that Liv had a lot of money coming to her.

Liv insisted that she pay for part of the house as well as Aaron and Robert and was, frankly, a bit offended when they laughed at her.

‘I’m gonna be livin’ there as well,’ she snapped a frown set deep on her brow. 

Aaron held out his hand to rub her arm, but she moved out of his way and over to the dining room table. ‘C’mon Liv, don’t be like that,’ he said, but he was still chuckling, and Robert was grinning beside him. ‘And don’t be daft. You don’t have to pay for the house.’

‘What, so you can kick me out whenever you want?’

Their smiles faded. ‘I thought you were over that?’ Aaron said with an edge to his voice. She folded her arms. ‘Liv, we’re not gonna kick you out. The first thing we thought about when we were considerin’ houses was whether or not you’d like it, or if you’d even wanna move with us.’

‘And if I didn’t?’

Robert shrugged. ‘Then we would have stuck it out here. We’re not going anywhere without you, y’know.’

She turned her chair so that she was facing them on the sofa. ‘So why don’t you want me to pay for it? You know I have the money.’

‘I know. But we just thought—well, Robert thought about it actually—that you’d wanna save it for, I dunno, university, or starting your own business, or even buying your own place sometime.’ When she tensed up as if readying herself for another argument, he hastened to add, ‘You’re not gonna want to live with your brother and this one for the rest of your life, are you?’

Robert smiled. ‘Yeah. One day you’re gonna meet someone, and you’ll want to start a life with them.’

She nodded thoughtfully. ‘But what about now? I need to pay for something, don’t I?’

Robert and Aaron looked at each other. ‘How about,’ Aaron said, ‘you buy your furniture for your room? And then when you start working properly, maybe you can cover food twice a month.’  
‘Okay.’ She grinned. ‘Sounds good.’

****

They had got the keys from a smiling and grateful Priya on Friday. Liv had wanted to see the place right away, so they went to have a look around. 

‘It’s huge!’ she breathed. She laughed and heard her voice echo back at her from the empty walls.  
They all checked the kitchen, Liv marvelling at the giant fridge-freezer, and Robert impressed by the marble topped cabinets. Upstairs, he also mentioned the bath, giving Aaron a knowing look which he rolled his eyes to, but couldn’t help a smirk and a blush. Liv cringed and walked away.

‘Can I have this room?’ she shouted from inside one of the bedrooms.

‘Is it the biggest one?’ Aaron asked.

‘Yeah.’

‘Then no.’

‘What? Why?’

Aaron stood in the doorway of the room Liv was in the middle of, arms outstretched from when she was encompassing its size. ‘’Cause there’s two of us,’ he gestured to Robert. ‘And have you seen the amount of clothes he has? Not to mention those magazines.’

‘Urg! Don’t wanna know!’

‘They’re _graphic novels_!’ Robert yelled. ‘They’re cool!’

‘Yeah, whatever you say, mate.’

‘’M not your _mate_ ,’ Robert grumbled, but Aaron had already walked away and into the next bedroom. 

‘This room is fine, Liv!’ he yelled.

Liv rolled her eyes and stomped off to join her brother. Robert smiled and stayed where he was, admiring the room and the view from the window which looked out over some of the village, but mostly the beautiful Dales beyond.

He felt two arms circle his waist and turned his head, smiling at his boyfriend.

‘There’s a lot of memories in this place,’ Aaron said pensively. He looked out of the window, but his eyes had become distant. ‘Mum, Carl, me cutting my hand in the glass on the front door.’

‘Are you sure you’re okay with living here?’ Robert asked.

Aaron shook himself. ‘Yeah. Leave the past in the past, yeah? This is… our house.’ He smiled and rested his chin on Robert’s shoulder. ‘I can’t wait to live with you,’ he whispered in his ear.

Robert melted completely against him. ‘Me too, Baby.’ They kissed softly but not without passion.

They only stopped when Liv cleared her throat from the doorway.

‘Sorry,’ she said. ‘Just wondered when we were gonna go into town?’

Robert checked his watch. ‘If we go now we could stop somewhere for lunch, and then see how we do for time after?’

****

Aaron, laughing and nudging Robert (it was clearly an inside joke), had suggested a ‘cheeky Nandos’ to which Robert vehemently shook his head. Liv had begged for McDonalds (Aaron swore it was just to be annoying), and he and Robert both objected. She sulked, but in the end settled for a burger bar just around the corner from a furniture store.

‘So how’re we gonna get the stuff home?’ she asked through a mouthful of cheeseburger. 

Robert cringed and swallowed his mouthful. ‘We’re gonna have to hire a van, I suppose.’

‘Um, what’s wrong with the van we have?’ Aaron frowned.

‘You’re delirious if you think I’m putting brand new furniture anywhere _near_ that scrap van.’

Aaron rolled his eyes, looking at Liv for support. She shook her head. ‘Actually, I agree with ‘im.’

Robert grinned victoriously. ‘There you go. Thank you, Liv.’

‘Yeah, well don’t get used to it,’ she said, then smiled at him and stole some mayonnaise from his  
plate.

****

Liv bounced around the furniture shop like a panicked bee, going from piece to piece, and then going back to Robert and Aaron to show them what she had found. 

‘It’s cool, ‘cause there’s space for all my DVDs plus a small TV screen.’ 

‘What about a bunk bed, for if Gabby sleeps over? Or should I get one of those folding out bed things?’ 

‘The sign said the only colour was pink, but could you ask them if they have anything different?’ 

Robert had to grip Aaron’s tightly clenched fist after the first half an hour. ‘Breathe, Baby,’ he whispered in his ear when Liv had bounced off to the other side of the shop. Meanwhile, they had chosen their wardrobe, a chest of drawers, two bedside cabinets, and a small desk that they could each work from when they needed to. The only thing they had trouble with was the bed. Robert had wanted the one with an ornate, black metal headboard, and Aaron couldn’t care less.

‘So let me buy this one then, if you don’t care!’

‘No. I’m not lettin’ you make our room look like some kinda… medieval tart’s boudoir or somethin’.’

Robert chuckled. ‘Baroque, Aaron. But close.’ He kissed his cheek and Aaron glared.

In the end, they’d chosen a wooden frame and a soft black leather headboard. ‘Something soft for bangin’ you against,’ Aaron murmured, and left Robert standing shocked in the middle of the shop.

They’d decided to go to Ikea online to buy their furniture for the living room and dining area. Aaron swore it was because things online were cheaper, but both Robert and Liv knew it was because he was very quickly losing his patience with them.

****

Chas invited herself to the house the next time they went to have a look around, two hours before the bedroom furniture was due to arrive. 

‘It’s nice,’ she said, poking her head into every room upstairs. ‘I hope you asked for the biggest room?’ she asked Liv with a smile.

‘I did, but they wouldn’t let me.’

She raised her voice. ‘Probably needed room for Robert’s comics.’

‘ _Graphic novels_!’ They heard from downstairs, and they giggled.

‘D’you like it here then?’ she asked her, looking around at the modest sized room that had become Liv’s.

Liv nodded. ‘Yeah, it’s nice.’

Chas cleared her throat and lowered her voice. ‘You know, anytime you want a break, you or Aaron, you’re always welcome to come back to the pub.’

Liv frowned. ‘What about Robert?’ Then she caught on to what Chas meant. ‘Thanks, but I think we’ll be fine.’ She suddenly felt protective of her brother’s boyfriend. She had seen all sides to his nature since she had decided that he wasn’t as bad as she thought he was. Now that Chas was sticking her oar in, she saw why Aaron sometimes lost his patience with her so quickly. 

‘Okay. As long as you know that there’s always a place for you there.’

When they went downstairs, they found Aaron and Robert in the kitchen, leaning against the cabinets shoulder to shoulder. They looked up and Aaron smiled. ‘So?’ he asked his mum. ‘What d’you think? Not bad, is it?’

‘Yeah, it’s nice. Different to how I remember. The builders did a good job.’ She smiled, but suddenly became teary.

‘Mum, don’t,’ Aaron rolled his eyes, but he still took her in his arms anyway. ‘You know that I’m just five minutes down the road.’

‘I know, I know. I’m just being stupid, that’s all.’ She drew back and stroked Aaron’s face. ‘It’s just been the two of us for such a long time.’

‘I know. But you knew that I’d have to move out eventually.’

She nodded. ‘Right,’ she wiped her eyes. ‘I’m gonna go before Charity lets everyone drown in beer. But come to the pub for your dinner tonight, eh? I’ll cook for all of you.’

Aaron smiled. ‘You’re gonna cook, are you? What, sausages and mash again?’

She laughed. ‘Very funny.’ She hugged him, then Liv, then turned to Robert. ‘Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for taking my boy from me,’ she warned good-naturedly. Then she hugged him as well. Liv looked just as surprised as Robert. She left, but not before giving Aaron a sloppy kiss on the cheek to which he loudly protested, and Liv grinned.

‘She likes you really,’ Aaron told Robert when the door closed behind Chas. 

‘I don’t know. I think she was trying to strangle me with that hug.’

Aaron punched him lightly on the arm. He drew Liv to him with an arm around her neck. ‘Happy?’ he asked her.

She nodded. ‘Yeah. Happy.’

****

By the third day in, things were starting to really take shape. Liv had left Robert and Aaron to do most of downstairs (although she had a feeling that Aaron had left most of the decorating to Robert anyway), while she concentrated on her bedroom. She had asked Gabby if she wanted to come round when they both finished school to help her, but her friend had refused making some lame excuse about helping her Mum to choose new hair dye colours for the salon.

She stopped when she heard a crash and laughing from downstairs. She strained her ears and heard her brother’s low voice with more laughing. ‘If you two are having sex down there!’ she yelled. She hadn’t caught them yet, and she was hoping to never ever have to suffer that kind of mental scarring.

‘What do you take us for?’ Robert yelled up at her, laughter in his voice. ‘Actually, don’t—don’t answer that.’ 

She ran downstairs, desperate now to see what was going on. Aaron and Robert were bent almost double, wiping tears from their eyes, wooden panels at their feet.

‘We tried to fit it up,’ Robert gasped. Her brother was in no fit state to talk. ‘The back fell off, then the sides, and it just—’ He snorted, and that set Aaron off again. Liv shook her head and went back upstairs, muttering about her bloody weird family.

****

That afternoon saw them with a tea each (hot chocolate for Liv) and lazing in the back garden. They still had a lot to do out here, and Liv could probably get lost in the grass if she crouched, but at least it was a garden. ‘I’ll get Doug to come have a look at it sometime,’ Robert had said. ‘He’ll enjoy that.’ 

Aaron breathed in the fresh air. Robert sat close to him, their fingers touching as they leant back on their hands. He brushed a kiss to Aaron’s ear. ‘Alright?’

Aaron smiled and nodded.

‘What’s up with you two?’ Liv said. She was frowning, but it was more from confusion at their sudden closeness than from disgust. ‘Can’t keep your hands off each other.’

‘We’re happy,’ Robert said. He looked at Aaron. ‘Aren’t we?’

‘Yeah. Very happy.’ They kissed, and Aaron saw Liv roll her eyes and look away. If he’d thought that she was actually, seriously bothered, he’d have to talk to her about it, but he knew that she was more embarrassed at the spectacle they were making of themselves (not that anyone else was around) more than anything.

They sat in comfortable silence a bit longer, the three of them. 

‘What else needs doin’ then?’ Liv asked. ‘I saw you finally got that unit fit up.’

Aaron snorted into his cup. ‘Yeah, after Nick Knowles let me take over.’ He nudged Robert’s shoulder to show him he was only joking. ‘I think we’re almost done now.’

‘Yeah, just a few more décor things to do.’ When Aaron and Liv both took the piss he sneered good-naturedly. ‘Yes, I say décor. Get over it. But after that we’re set. How’s your room coming along?’

‘Good. It’s nearly done.’

‘Wait, so all the time it’s taken me and Robert to do ours, and downstairs as well you’ve just been doin’ your room?’

Liv shrugged. ‘Can’t help it that I care more about my room than you do yours.’ She grinned straight at Robert. ‘I have to get the décor just right.’ She and Aaron fell about cackling, Robert shaking his head at them both, pretending to be offended. They stayed in the garden until the birds stopped singing and it started to get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
